Can it really work?
by Com stitz
Summary: When Maria Sharapova and Randy Orton meet not realising each other is, will love blossom? Will there be different feelings once they figure it out? Can they make it work or will their careers and egos wreck everything?
1. Chapter 1

Maria Sharapova and her 6 year old niece Kendall were walking through the Disneyland when the noticed a small girl crying.

"Aunt Maria, why is she crying?" The inquisitive 6 year old asked.

"I don't know Ken, how about we ask?"

"Hi, Honey are you okay?" Maria asked.

"I lost my daddy." The small child said breaking her crying state.

"Well, honey what's your name?"

"My name is Alanna i am 5" The little girl said.

"Well Alanna, How about we help you find your daddy? What's his name?"

"I told you his name is daddy!" The 5 year old said frustrated.

"ALANNA!"

"AL where are you?!"

"DADDY! I am here!"

"Al honey I told you not to walk away from me!"

"Sorry Daddy but I made a friend and she's really pretty!"

Randy looked up to see a gorgeous woman in a plain short white dress with her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail and some big sunglasses. Randy new from the experiences with his ex spouse that this mystery woman was wearing a Chanel dress and Ray Ban sunglasses. He couldn't help but feel like he knew her but for the moment he was just in awe of her looks.

"Thank you so much for helping Alanna it means so much." Randy said in a genuine voice.

"It was my pleasure, anyway we have to go." Maria grabbed Kendall's hand before he had a chance to say anything they had become lost in the crowd.

Randy just stood there he couldn't help but wonder how the mysterious woman had cast such a spell over him, sure she was gorgeous but he was Randy Orton and he could have anyone.


	2. The meeting

After dropping Alanna back of at her mothers house. The rest of the day Randy was preoccupied by the thoughts of the mystery woman. He had to however, be focused for tonight he had to go to a house show in Orlando.

Maria was walking around the hotel room one of the perks of being injured and having quite a lot of money was you could do pretty much what you wanted or in Maria's case what her niece and nephew wanted to do. After she took Kendall to Disneyland that day she dropped her off back to her mum and took her nephew Chris who she promised to take to a wrestling show that was also in Orlando that night.

As Maria changed into her favorite baggy sweater and a thigh length leather skirt she hoped for the sake of her and Chris' night that she didn't get recognized or have to sign that many autographs, she just wanted to spend some time with her nephew, the one thing she missed travelling all the time were those kids. Kendall and Chris were the closest thing to kids she ever had and she vouched to take care of those kids no matter what they needed shed always be there.

"Aunt Maria, hurry up we are going to be late." The 8 year old called.

"Chris honey, we have almost 2 hours, why are you in such a hurry?"

"Cause if we get there early we can try and get an autograph."

How could she say no to that face, she hardly ever seen him and they had one night together she wanted to do anything he wanted to do.

"Ok kiddo, give me 2 minutes to put my shoes on and we will go, okay?"

The 8 year old ran off extremely excited. Now she just had to decide what shoes to wear, the one thing she hated about being famous was that she had to always to watch her appearance, being the richest female athlete in the world she was highly scrutinized. After Throwing on a pair of Loubitons it was time to go.

"Chris! Lets go kiddo." As the 8 year old walked closer Maria realized he had something in his hand.

"What have you there kiddo?"

"They are my action figures, these are all my favorite wrestlers."

One doll caught her eye there was something that drew her attention to it, where had she seen it before? Dismissing it the 27 year old blonde Russian and her 8 year old nephew mad there way down to the hotel parking lot where her Porsche was waiting, another good thing about being a famous tennis player was she was sponsored by some awesome companies, in this case Porsche which she has 4 of at home in Bradenton.

As the annoying GPS voice told them, they were at the CFE arena and much to Chris' joy he could see some wrestlers walking into the arena. He grabbed his aunts had and set off. As he made it to the barrier he called over for John Cena.

"Excuse me john, can you please sign my action figure?" the 8 year old pleaded.

"Sure bud, hey you're Maria Sharapova! Really big fan, seen the fall, how long are you out?" The smiling faced wrestled asked. It wasn't often he was the one star struck but he really was a big fan of Maria.

"Aw thanks a lot john, I'm going to be honest the fall hurt my shoulder a lot, if I was back sooner than a year I'd be happy."

"Oh I'm sorry, look I hope you enjoy the show, I really have to get going. Bye buddy I hope you cheer me on." With that the wrestler was on his way.

A few minutes later randy came around the corner and almost fell over at the sight of the woman that he has had in his mind all day was standing there with a young boy. Much to his delight the young kid was calling his name asking to sign his action figure.

"Hey bud, want me to sign your action figure?"

Chris could only nod his head in delight, sure he liked John but Randy was his absolute favorite.

"Hello again." Randy said trying to keep it cool.

"Aunt Maria you know Randy?" The boy asked in awe.


	3. Poor Chris

"Well buddy, your aunt helped me today and I'd love to repay her, I have some backstage passes would you like them?"

The 8 year old couldn't hold his excitement in and let out a small-excited scream.

"Can we please aunt Maria? Please? Please?"

"I guess we can. Oh no, Chris I left my phone in the car come on we have to go back. Randy we appreciate this but I really need to get my phone, is there any way that you could leave the tickets somewhere and I could pick the up?" The tall blonde said.

"Don't worry about it I wouldn't be a very good gentleman if I let such a pretty lady walk to her car alone in the dark would I?"

Maria was called pretty, beautiful and gorgeous so why did she blush at this comment? It then hit her like a ton of bricks; he had absolutely no idea who she was.

They made pleasant conversation on the way back to Maria's car.

"So from your accent I can tell you are not from the states, where are you from?"

"Well I was born in Sochi, Russia. Moved to Miami when I was 9 and now I live in Bradenton beach. What about you? What's your story? You travel a lot where do you call home?"

"Well I was born in Tennessee, then moved to St. Louis, now, funny I like in Palmetto, What we live like 25 minutes away? Bradenton nice place."

Just as they reached the car Randy started to wonder, She wears designer clothes, lives in Bradenton and owns a 2014 Porsche Panamera.

"Nice car, that's the 2014 model right?"

"Yeah, its great to drive."

"Well I got my phone, shall we go inside?"

They soon fell into a comfortable silence, Randy wondering how Maria has so much nice things and where she gets the money and Maria beginning to wonder if she had feelings for the tanned god like man. Suddenly they were bought out of their thoughts by the almost forgotten 8 year old.

"Randy? Do you think you could a introduce me to some other wrestlers?"

"Sure buddy, I am sharing a locker room with Cody tonight so you can meet him."

"Sweeeeet" the 8 year old sang.

Maria hoped that Randy's locker room buddy wouldn't recognize her or no one else back stage did, she hoped John didn't say anything or she hoped Chris didn't slip up and tell.

They made their way through the halls of the arena and thankfully for Maria she wasn't recognized, they made it to the locker room where Randy's friend Cody was, Cody was more than happy to oblige with signing and being friendly with Chris, Chris was pestering them with questions

"Chris, kiddo, we need to leave Cody and Randy to get ready. Say thank you to Randy for everything he has done and say thank you to Cody we will go to our seats." The blonde said, she hated to say goodbye to Randy but it was probably for the best.

"Wait you guys are going? Hey Cody why don't you take Chris to see the Bella Twins they are just outside." Cody got the hint and took Chris outside.

"Listen Maria, I know we don't know each other very well but do you think that there is anyway we could have dinner sometime next week?" He asked staring straight into her eyes.

"Randy, that's not a good idea, thank you so much for all you have done for us but I'm sorry I don't think I can do dinner with you." As much as it killed Maria to say it she knew it was for the best.

"Oh I fucked up, I should have realized someone as beautiful as you has a boyfriend." The tall man said his face visibly dropping.

"No Randy, its nothing like that, look I think you are a great guy and you are obviously a very attractive guy but this, you and I won't work." The blonde said not making a second of eye contact.

"Maria how could you know that? Its not like I am asking you to marry me, I'm asking you to dinner. "

Just as they were about to continue there was a giant bang and a commotion coming from the hallway. Loud crying was now echoing through the arena.

"SHIT! THAT'S CHRIS!" Maria ran to Chris' side.

It was pretty obvious to everyone that Chris' leg was hurt. Maria had to take him to the hospital. However, she now faced a new problem, out from tennis for a year due to a shoulder injury there was no way she could carry Chris to the car.

"Listen guys is there anyway one of you could help me? I cant carry him to the car do one of you think you could do it for me?" Maria pleaded.

"Mr. Orton, your on in 5." Short woman said.

"I'll carry him, I'm not on for a good hour or so." Cody piped up.

"Thank you SO much Cody! Randy thank you so much for all you've done but I really need to get Chris to the hospital." Maria then began to rush to the car with Cody.

As they were entering the parking lot Cody spoke up through the cries that Chris was yelping.

"I know who you are Maria. Why don't you tell him?"

Maria froze, she got no hint that Cody knew who she was he's right she thought to herself why not tell him who she is?

"Why does it matter Cody? Its not like this is leading anywhere?"

"You might not think so but, I know Randy well, I can see he will do anything in his power to see you again, anyway, you should get Chris to the hospital, think about it, I'm not going to tell him but you better cause I don't want my best friend to be hurt."

Maria just sped off ignoring what Cody had said, for the moment Chris was her number one concern, she had to figure out what was wrong with him. She needed to call his mom and she just needed to make sure the boy was going to be ok, she didn't have time to think about Randy.

She was sitting in the waiting room when she was brought out of her thoughts by a deep voice; it was that deep voice that made her smile.

"Maria? Is he okay? I'm so sorry its all my fault."

Suddenly forgetting where she was she crashed her lips into Randy's.

"It wasn't your fault I was supposed to be looking after him."

"I hate to break up this little love fest but it was no-ones fault it was just an accident. So Maria aren't you going to introduce me to your friend? Wait you're Randy Orton! Ahh so we might be looking at sports new power couple?"

Ella was Maria's older sister and mother to Kendall and Chris. She was a stay at home mum, she was shorter and had brown hair she was petit however, quite ditzy and had quite a stronger Russian accent than her younger more famous sister, she was married to a Environmental lawyer and the 2 lived in Orlando.

Randy's face scrunched up. He had no idea that Maria had just given her sister a look that would probably lock her away in jail for murder.

"Wait, for us to be a sporting power couple Maria would have to be a sporting star."

After everything was done Chris and Ella were headed home Chris had broken his leg which fortunately didn't require surgery and he even got Randy Orton's signature on his cast.

Maria and Randy were walking back to the Parking lot, he was just about to call a cab.

"Randy, don't worry about it ill drive you, it's the least I can do, where are you staying?"

"Are you sure? I'm staying at the Marriott hotel?"

"Well that is about as convenient as things are going to get cause I am staying there too."

Randy just smiled, his day just kept getting better and better now might be his chance to actually get to know Maria.


	4. Finding out the secret

As they drove they began chatting about life in general.

"So Maria, you are in amazing shape how do you stay so fit?"

"Just eating healthy and working hard." The blonde smiled.

"So you never actually told me what you do." Randy inquired.

"Oh would you look at that we are here."

The fact that Maria just dodged the question made Randy a bit suspicious but it must be something good right? I mean she has beautiful things and seemed single so what could be that bad?

As Maria walked into the hotel she seen Randy in the elevator so she decided her best option was to take the stairs. Upon reaching her room she slid in the card and opened up her Emails and there it was, a picture of her and Randy walking together smiling.

"Is Maria Wrestling her way back to the court?"

Maria's stomach sunk she knew that sooner or later Randy would see this she just had to prey he would forgive her, was she growing feelings for the Muscled man? She'd only known him for a matter of days and she already let him down by not being open about herself.

**MEANWHILE**

Still confused about Maria from earlier Randy decided to shower, the whole time he couldn't get his mind off Maria, he hardly knew anything about the mysterious blonde, the only thing he knew was he liked her a lot. He just wanted to get to know her a lot better.

Suddenly an ever familiar *Ting* radiated through the room signifying that he had an email. As he opened it he realised it was a headline about him, in 2 minds about whether to open it he read he title.

"Is Maria wrestling her way back to court?"

_Injured tennis star Maria Sharapova has been pictured with WWE badboy Randy Orton outside an Orlando hotel. The pair was all laughs. Randy in town for RAW and Smackdown shows and Maria her to visit her sister who has refused to comment on the relationship between the 2 famous sport stars. _

Not knowing what to do Randy quickly typed 'Maria Sharapova' into google and sure enough was met by that lovely white smile that the woman he was beginning to fall for.

He then decided to watch her play on YouTube. Typing in 'Maria Sharapova' he was greeted by many videos the first was _Maria Sharapova vs Sara Errani 2012 French Open, 1hour 34 minutes. _As he began to watch he realised at the intensity that she played at, the noises she made and how professional she always was. He began cheering when she would win a point. He knew this happened 2 years ago but he couldn't handle himself; she was so impressive she was classy all the way to the end. It came to the trophy presentation she gave alovely warm winners speech thanking her team, her parents, the tournament and mostly her opponent who just couldn't keep up with her intensity, power and the strength that she had.

As he lie there after watching some highlights of her other grandslam wins he decided just out of curiosity do some more research on her, marveled by the fact that she a face for Porsche, had a Candy company, a clothing line and articles and articles of her personal life he then saw a website which he was reluctant to open.

_Maria Sharapova Net Worth_

His intrest got the best of him as he opened the file.

_Maria Sharapova has a net Worth of $97 Million._

Randy's mouth fell open in awe and he dropped his phone, this woman was 10 times as rich as he was, he thought he was stinking rich being worth 10 million but she had just taken it to a whole new level.


End file.
